Suddenly I See
by crazytomboy78
Summary: Suddenly he sees, just how much he cares for her. Tony/OOC, Pepperony, T-POV.


**Heyy! I just LOVE this song, and it's so cute I just HAD to write a songfic with it. Haha. One-shot, of course.**

**Song: **_**Suddenly I See by KT Tunstall**_

**Told mostly in T-POV! (Cuz I need to work on my first-person storytelling!)**

_Her face is a map of the world  
Is a map of the world  
You can see she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
And everything around her is a silver pool of light  
The people who surround her feel the benefit of it  
It makes you calm  
She holds you captivated in her palm_

I sat in class, not listening to the most boring science lesson ever; I already knew it, of course. That's what made it so boring in the first place. Pepper didn't look too interested, either, which was probably why she never did too well in this class. As usual, Rhodey was paying attention intensively. He didn't want to miss a single second of this lesson, and he was a complete nerd sometimes. This being one of those times. I noticed Pepper take a look to her left, straight at me, and noticed that as usual, I wasn't paying attention. She looked down at her desk and scribbled something onto a piece of paper, then handed it to me. It was folded, so I had to unfold it before reading. ON the front, it had a frowny face and a tongue sticking out, indicating she was really bored. The note read:

_Can you think of anything more boring than this? I can't concentrate today!_

I smiled and laughed to myself, then looked up at the teacher, who was too intent in his lesson to look back over his shoulder to see his students passing notes. I looked back to the piece of paper and wrote a message back:

_Tell me about it. I learned this when I was six!_ I refolded the piece of paper and secretly handed it back to Pepper. I watched her unfold the paper and smile at his message. She scribbled something back:

_Showoff! (:_ She folded the paper and made sure the teacher wasn't watching before she passed it back. Rhodey, sitting behind the two, rolled his eyes at their constant note-passing and lack of attention span. HE could understand why Tony wasn't listening, and that Pepper wasn't listening because she wasn't in the mood to, but why that was the case for her, he didn't quite understand. Pepper passed back the note to Tony.

It made Tony laugh to himself, and he wrote back.

_Hey, it's true. (:_ I handed it back. The bell rang. Pepper kept the note in her notebook, treasuring it. We went to our next class, where i was sitting next to Rhodey and behind Pepper this time. In this class, I actually did have to pay attention. But I couldn't help myself from staring at the back of Pepper's head. She just appealed as beautiful to me sometimes, and I don't exactly know why. Sometimes, I catch the sun gleaming in her eyes, which makes her eyes sparkle and her smile more pretty. And, the best part, it was contagious. Her smile made me smile, and I couldn't help it. It made me weak-kneed.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

Then it dawned on me, the exact reason why that happened. I _like _her. _A lot._ I know why she seems like a big part of my life, but the bad part is, I don't know how she feels. I could keep these feelings contained deep inside me forever, and she'd never know. Then again, it would be nice to be able to call her mine. Real nice. I liked the ring to it: she's my girl. I decided, that I figured it all out. She was the only one for me, and I would only love her and forever I would love her. _Forever._ The word bounced around in my head. It was a promise I made to myself. I only wanted to be with her, no one else.

The lesson he was trying so hard to pay attention to, but failing to do, was a history lesson on WWII. The end of it, to be exact. He knew he should be paying attention to it, but how could I at a moment like this? It was a breakthrough moment, a sudden discovery of what part of my life was meant to be. I knew the other part of course, but now I knew that there was another part to my life, and it was spending my life being with her; that is, if she liked me back. And, if I would ever find that out. We're best friends, I don't want to ruin our friendship; after all, if I can't have her as mine, it's second best to have her as my friend. That next step could be taken one day, any day of our lives.

_I feel like walking the world  
Like walking the world  
You can hear she's a beautiful girl  
She's a beautiful girl  
She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white  
Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember  
What you heard  
She likes to leave you hanging on her word_

I was walking on air the rest of my classes. The voice in my mind could agree with me, that thing that other people call 'my conscience,' told me that yes, indeed she's beautiful, and indeed, you do love her. It agreed with me, and that was all I needed; all besides her affection. She brightened the darkest parts of my life, and made me laugh no matter what mood I'm in. She's important to me, more so than anyone; equal to Rhodey, of course. Pepper and Rhodey are my only family now. Besides my apparently alive father, which I should be searching for, but not in a mood like this one. Not in my state of mind.

I liked the way her voice soothed me, too. It's why I let her talk for a while before hiding the layer of appeal with a mask of annoyance. Her voice sounds like an angel, and it lifted my spirits to hear it. She could go on and on about the weirdest things, forever, and I wouldn't have a care in the world. I liked listening to her talk, even though I didn't listen most of the time; that was the mask I used to cover the fact that in all of my lab work, whenever I ignored her, I was secretly listening. I secretly absorbed every word she said to me, but didn't want to get embarrassed by letting her notice it. It was my secret, and if we ever got together, that's exactly what I would tell her. That I loved her, and I loved listening to her talk. After she finishes, I hold on to those words closer than I ever have before. I keep them close to me; treasure them with a witty response. Keep them inside my head to forever keep.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me  
And she's taller than most  
And she's looking at me  
I can see her eyes looking from a page in a magazine  
Oh she makes me feel like I could be a tower  
A big strong tower  
She got the power to be  
The power to give  
The power to see_

Now that it was all clear to me, I liked the fact that I could simply admit it now. Not that I'd tell anybody, of course. The only thing I wanted to be now was her guy. It's like something I'm living for now, something I thrive on. Something important.

After the last bell of the day had ended, I looked so as normal as usual that no one was suspecting me of having a secret crush. Only few people did notice through the course of the day, and I just ended up denying it. Good, I thought. No teasing, no suspecting, no embarrassment. Not that liking her was embarrassing, of course; nothing about her could ever make him embarrassed. He was just shy to telling people his feelings. She made me make all the right moves, without nagging me at all of course. Just her natural presence made me feel important, like I was something more than an orphan by now. Like someone who had something to look forward to when I woke up in the morning. It felt good to be important.

Even if I _am_ the one operating a fully functional suit of armor, she had more power over me than anything or anyone. Not in the terms that she controlled me, no. Just that she had a bigger impact in my life. Yeah, bigger impact. I knew that someday she would see, see that I love her, and then she'd have the power to give, give me her heart. It'd happen someday soon, if I made it happen. I smiled to myself as Pepper looked into my eyes and asked me what we should do today.

_Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
This is what I wanna be  
Suddenly I see (Suddenly I see)  
Why the hell it means so much to me_

**End. Did you like it? Did I do okay? Was it totally awesome, or waaay to fluffy? I know, I know, Tony is WAY OOC. Reviewww?**


End file.
